


For a Purpose

by tclp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conditioning, Gen, Implied/Referenced Patricide, Kylux Summer Fest 2018, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclp/pseuds/tclp
Summary: Supreme Leader Ren selects his New Guard. General Hux disapproves."No. He's perfect. For this purpose," Ren says, catching himself just in time. He feels a shiver of unease; he hadn't meant to use that word.





	For a Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Kylux XOXO Summer Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KyluxSummerFest2018). Fill for the prompt: Discipline.
> 
> I only meant to create a moodboard, but then the ficlet happened. Let's call this "premise of a fic I'll never write".

 

 

EW0002 doesn't look like much. He's tall, but thin and hard as a reed. Like a reed, he moves and bends around his opponents without ever breaking, using their strength against them.  
  
By then end of the trials, EW0002 is selected to wear the red uniform of Ren's New Guard. It's inspired by the Praetorian Guard, but something wholly new; the last guards didn't prove very effective.  
  
Hux lingers by Ren's side, a scowling presence buzzing annoyingly in the Force. Hux refuses to look at the trooper even though Ren senses that EW0002 holds the general's full attention.  
  
When the rest of the officers and troopers have left, Hux edges closer to Ren, unprompted.  
  
"This one, he lacks discipline. He was barely cleared for duty after multiple rounds of reconditioning. He will prove unreliable, Supreme Leader." He's leaning in towards Ren, as if to confide or counsel, but he speaks in a voice that carries and bounces off the sleek red walls.  
  
Ren can feel the trooper's suppressed hatred for Hux. It percolates, thick and vicious, just under his carefully blank facade.  
  
The attempt to provoke a reaction from the trooper isn't subtle and Ren enjoys responding to Hux in kind.  
  
"No. He's perfect. For this purpose," Ren says, catching himself just in time. He feels a shiver of unease; he hadn't meant to use that word.  
  
Hux purses his lips, but doesn't dare contradict him. "Yes. Supreme Leader."  
  
Brendol salutes stiffly and makes his way to the turbolift without Ren's leave. Ren lets him go. Goading Hux is never very satisfying even if Ren has managed to push him closer to insubordination since he took over.  
  
The First Order's Senior Council has been walking on eggshells, gauging Ren's decisions and leadership. Gauging how to best make themselves indispensable. The rest of the Council won't be happy with Hux's attitude today. They may realize Ren provoked him, but it won't matter in the end.  
  
EW0002 stands at parade rest, gaze blank and unwavering as he stares straight ahead at the throne. If it wasn't for the Force, Ren would think he'd been unaffected by Brendol's presence.  
  
Ren's eyes are drawn to his hair. It's lank with sweat and disheveled from the day's trials. Ren thinks it might be longer than trooper regulation; he's seen officers sport this particular style.  
  
Aside from the red hair, though, there is little family resemblance between Brendol Hux and his bastard.  
  
Ren beckons him closer and places his hands on EW0002's shoulders, unconsciously replicating one of Snoke's gestures. Even while they stand toe to toe, EW0002 maintains the far away stare of troopers. He's a hair shorter than Ren which brings his gaze level with the deep bruising under Ren's eyes. EW0002 doesn't so much at tense under his hands, but Ren can feel the thrumming of his energy, the discipline it takes for him to keep every possible tell in check.  
  
That's all right, Ren knows just how to bridge that gap.  
  
"Hux will have to be disposed of."  
  
And EW0002 blinks.  
  
_Perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> The thinnest hand-made paper in the world is 0.02mm. It's nicknamed "Ephemeral Wings".


End file.
